The Start Of Something New
by Reiko Katsura
Summary: Harry purchases a journal in his first year and in it are his thoughts, his dreams, and the start of something new. Harry/Draco Pre-slash. One-shot.


**The Start Of Something New**

_**By Reiko Katsura**_

**Series: **Harry Potter

**Pairing:** Harry/Draco

**Genre:** General, Friendship, Pre-slash

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter. No copyright infringement intended.

**Summary: **Harry purchases a diary in his very first year. In it are his thoughts, his dreams, and the start of something new. Harry/Draco. Pre-slash.

**A/N: **This has been sitting in my computer for months. I had intended to make it longer, covering all seven years, but I decided not to. It's fine as it is, I think. Well, please enjoy this one-shot!

* * *

**::The Start Of Something New::**

* * *

1991, September 15th.

_Dear Hedwig, _

_I bought this Diary at a book Store in Diagon Alley. ("I bought"… well, there's something I never thought I would be able to say). I can't remember the name of the store for the life of me, though. It was the purple one next to Madame Malkins, the robe shop where I first met another first year, Draco Malfoy. Just to note, I don't like that boy._

_I think I'm going to call you "Hedwig". It's the name of the snowy owl that Hagrid, a half giant and my very first friend, bought me for my birthday. _

_Honestly, I really can't believe that I'm at Hogwarts. I can't believe that I'm actually magical, either. _

_So many things have happened in the past couple of weeks, and I'm as thrilled as I am anxious of what's to come. It's a hard transcendence; turning from a hated boy who lived in a cupboard underneath the stairs, to some celebrity that everyone wants to meet and shake hands with. Still, I hate the reason for _being _famous. I don't think I'll ever get used to the attention. But I guess that's to come when you've lived the majority of your years being _ignored.

_Hogwarts has been fun. I was housed into Gryffindor, which is supposedly, the bravest of the houses. I reckon that the talking hat is getting too old to sort right. Me? Brave? _

_How I wish I were. _

_I've actually made friends, which is a lot–– such as Ron Weasley, a wizard kid who has lots of brothers and sisters, and a very intelligent witch named Hermione Granger. I've also met some enemies, as well. Such as that wizard kid that I mentioned earlier. He's a right git. _

_Classes have been alright, too. Aside from _History of Magic_, all of my other subjects are at least somewhat interesting. Except for Potions. Potions is just horrible! The professor, Snape, is a big nosed, greasy haired git who seems to have _some _unknown problem with me. That, and that Draco Malfoy is also in that class. I think he's making it a habit to make my life miserable. I'm also thinking that Snape is in on it, too. _

_I'd best be off to dinner now, Hedwig. Bye._

_Harry. _

* * *

1991, October 2nd

_Dear Hedwig, _

_Sorry for not writing in so long. Classes have kept me busy. _

_There's something funny going on around the school. I don't know what it is, but I've been getting a bad feeling. Well, whatever it is, I'm sure that it's Snape's doing. _

_And you'll never guess what's happened! Well, I'll tell you anyways. I've made the Gryffindor Quidditch team–– The youngest seeker in nearly a hundred years. Hermione, my wicked intelligent and slightly bossy female friend, informed me that my father was also an amazing Quidditch Player. I' haven't felt so happy in a long time. _

_On the other hand, Malfoy has been making my life absolutely dreadful. He's always just _there_. Pops up from the most random of places, and just starts insulting me. Ron says that the prat just has a stick up his arse, and is jealous that I'm more popular than his dark Malfoy name. Well, I don't care how jealous he is. I just wish that he would stop being stupid. He really gets on my nerves. _

_Irritated, _

_Harry. _

* * *

1991, November 17th

_Dear Hedwig, _

_Malfoy hexed me out in the corridors today. I have no idea _what _spell he used, but I've been throwing up crickets all day. Spent an entire night in the Hospital Wing. _Again._ I haven't been in the school for even three months, and this is already my fourth visit to the infirmary. _

_I hate that idiot. _

_I _will _get him back. _

_Planning vengeance, _

_Harry. _

* * *

1991, November 21st

_Dear Hedwig, _

_Vengeance is sweet. _

_Appeased, _

_Harry. _

* * *

1991, December 11th

_Dear Hedwig, _

_Christmas is coming up. Never before have I been so excited for the holidays! I have friends to share it with, (because Ron and Hermione are staying in the Castle for the Holidays), and I have money to buy gifts. _

_Of course, my merry mood died when Draco viciously pointed out that there was no reason for me to be so happy about Christmas, since I don't even have parents to celebrate it with._

_Before I even pulled out my wand, Ron and his two twin brothers (Fred and George) jinxed the little bugger. We got 75 points deducted from Gryffindor, but seeing a bald, scaled and jelly legged Malfoy was well worth the points. We'll just try to win the points back at our upcoming Quidditch game. _

_Right now, I'm lying in bed, thinking about what Malfoy said, and thanking Merlin (or so the people here like to say) that I waited until I was alone to let Malfoy's words get to me. _

_Stupidly crying, _

_Harry. _

* * *

1991, December 25th.

_Happy Christmas, Hedwig!_

_Today has been the best day of my entire life! And no, I'm not exaggerating. I've gotten some awesome gifts, including my father's old invisibility cloak from Headmaster Dumbledore. I can't wait to try it out. _

_The school looks weird nearly empty. Who would have thought that I actually enjoyed the noisy, busy halls filled with chatter and talk. _

_There's also one more distinctive presence that I can't seem to block from my mind. Even gone, Malfoy is making my life miserable. I'm so used to him popping up out of nowhere to insult me, that I keep on forgetting that he went home for the holidays. _

_Prat. _

_Distressed, _

_Harry. _

* * *

1992, January 3rd.

_The students are back, and classes begin tomorrow. I'm really not happy about that part. _

_I was on the outside grounds when I saw Draco Malfoy and his two goons (Odd, but I don't think I've mentioned their names. Not that I know them, though. Malfoy calls them Crabbe and Goyle, but that _can't _be their real names, right? Then again, look at Malfoy's name. Point taken.)_

_Before I even knew what I was doing, I found myself strolling up to Malfoy. He stopped when I called his name, and I smirked when he turned around. For a second, his eyes widened in shock, but was once again replaced by a sneer, and followed by an insult. _

_I won't even _try_ to explain why I couldn't stop smiling for the rest of the day. _

_For once, I think I'm going to take the initiative to see Madame Pomfrey. I _must_ be sick. _

_Sick and (to my horror) relieved, _

_Harry. _

* * *

1992, June 10th.

_Dear Hedwig, _

_Today is the last day of the year. I'm riding on the Express train home right now, and I think it's safe to write, since 1) Ron is snoring across from me, 2) Hermione is so immersed in her book that she just doesn't care _what_ I'm doing, 3) Neville disappeared a little while ago to go to the bathroom, and I think he's gotten himself lost, and 4) This does not look like a diary in any way. _

_This year has been a lot of things. It's been fun, scary, dangerous, adventurous, thrilling, enchanting, and just magical. _

_Still, it feels like there's something I forgot to do before I left…._

[[ Harry jumps, startled, as the door to his compartment slams open. He looks up to see a cocky looking Draco Malfoy (and minions) sneering down at him.

"Oh? What's that, Potter? A diary?" Draco smirks, and raises a condescending brow.

Harry scowls, "Yeah, just like the one your Daddy bought you last Christmas, Malfoy." He retorted, reveling in the fury that flashes in Draco's eyes.

"Watch it, Potter."

Before either Harry or Draco had a chance to pull out a wand, Neville stumbles into the compartment sweaty, and absolutely flushed.

"I can't believe I actually got lost!" Neville shook his head in disbelief, and froze when he saw the three Slytherins staring at him in disgust.

Neville squealed, and jumped further into the room and beside Hermione, all but hiding behind her.

Shaking his head in resentment, Draco turned his attention back to Harry, and hissed, "We should leave before we get contaminated by _their,"_ he gave a pointed look to everyone, "bad blood."

Harry smiled placidly and hissed back, "Better bad blood than catch stupidity."

Draco glared once more, and left the compartment, his goons trailing after him in a single massive line.

"Git", Harry mumbled, and opened his diary once more.]]

_Never mind, Hedwig, I didn't forget it after all. _

* * *

**Fin.**

* * *

**A/N:**

I had fun writing this, and I hope you had just as much fun reading it. Eleven year old Harry and Draco are beyond adorable. I was watching the first movie just the other day, and I kept on "awwww"-ing at Harry and Draco. So cute! They looked like little chibi's. If it weren't illegal, I would definitely kidnap Tom and Daniel. Unfortunately, it is.

Well, 'til next time!

(And drop a review if you enjoyed this)

**~Reiko Katsura**


End file.
